Doctor Cid (boss)
Doctor Cid is a storyline boss in Final Fantasy XII. He is fought twice: first in Draklor Laboratory, and again in the Pharos at Ridorana in which he summons Famfrit to aid him. Bestiary Entry Genus: Imperial Army Classification: Scientist Page 1: Observations Chief of Draklor Laboratory, the top-secret weapons laboratory of the Archadian Empire. '' ''Full name: Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Age: 58 Pursues a program for manufacting nethicite, a variety of magicite with the property of absorbing magickal energy. Friend to Vayne. Though their ages are different, they share many of the same ideals and beliefs. Battle Battle 1: Draklor Laboratory Doctor Cid absorbs Dark-elemental attacks, but is vulnerable to Holy. Before fighting Doctor Cid, all of his Rooks must be destroyed first. It's best to command all of the party on attacking one Rook at a time, or it can be a long fight. The Rooks like to buff Doctor Cid, mostly casting Protect, Curaga, Shell, and Regen. However, they only cast Reflect on themselves. It is advised to beat the Rooks quickly and efficiently using physical attacks. After destroying all the Rooks the party should dispel Doctor Cid. Doctor Cid utilizes guns, which ignore Defense and are unblockable; on top of that, they are very accurate. After some time, Doctor Cid will use his cinematic special attack, S-27 Tokamak, which hits around 1,000+ on each character. It can be avoided easily by standing behind him. Doctor Cid also casts Haste from time to time. Eventually, he will erect a Physical Paling, which negates all physical attacks. One can either wait until his Paling fades after two minutes and continue attacking him, or wait until his Reflect status fades and blast him with offensive magicks. Battle 2: Pharos at Ridorana Doctor Cid is fought immediately after fighting Judge Gabranth. The party should dispel Doctor Cid and start attacking him. The party is likely to gain the upper hand since Reddas is fighting alongside. Cid has a new cinematic attack other than S-27 Tomahawk, called S-85 Cyclotrone, and as usual both can be avoided by going behind whatever direction he is facing. Sometimes Doctor Cid will re-buff himself. After losing about 50% of his HP, a cutscence will follow, and he will summon Famfrit. When Famfrit is fighting alongside with Doctor Cid, he is immune to everything, so the party must focus on attacking Famfrit. Doctor Cid will only focus on buffing Famfrit, but he will dish out a few standard attacks at times and he can still use his cinematic special attacks. Cid's Paling will fall after two minutes, but if Famfrit is still alive, he will quickly make another one. After defeating Famfrit, his Paling will permanently fade. Gallery Related Enemies *Famfrit *Imperial Swordsman *Imperial Marksman *Imperial Hoplite *Imperial Magus *Mastiff *Judge *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Pilot *Imperial Beastmaster *Rook *Sphere-Rook *Spinner-Rook *Helm-Rook *Air Cutter Remora (Boss) *Judge Ghis (Boss) *Judge Bergan (Boss) *Gabranth (Boss) *Vayne (Boss) *Vayne Novus (Boss) *Sephira (Boss) *The Undying (Final Boss) it:Dottor Cid (boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses